


It's just us

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [12]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Unresolved Sexual Tension, that its going to be resolved off-screen haha im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: “Don’t make it sound like we are going to fight something in our apartment.” Honey Lemon giggled. “But, yeah.” And Gogo opened the door.“I’m ready.”sapphic september 2018:12. (first time orfirst dance)





	It's just us

**Author's Note:**

> if im honest smut scares me too fucking much and thats why i dont write it lol this is no exception.  
> this fic is all implicactions but no actions, sorry about that.
> 
> hope u enjoy anyways!!!

“You sure about this?”

Honey Lemon smiled at her, her cheeks were cutely red and she looked too eager, that made GoGo kind of nervous but excited on her own. They kept walking fast up the stairs that led to the apartment they now shared. Her hands joined, kind of sweating from the battle early and because they ran from the university to their home.

“We can, right? I-I mean, we know about formulas and physics laws but about this…”

“Of course, we can, Honey Lemon. Everybody can, some people don’t want to and they’re happier like that. But they can.”

“Oh, right! I’m just…nervous.” GoGo snorted, feeling nervous too.

“No shit.”

“GoGo, this is serious!”

“It’s not that serious…” GoGo stopped her by their hands joined, Honey Lemon turned around confused. “It’s just us, right? It had always been us. We don’t need to worry too much. It will be okay.”

Honey Lemon seemed to blush even more but her smile seemed wider and she looked happier. GoGo walked some stairs up and got up in her toes, kissing the blonde. Then she took her hand and ran stairs up.

Both giggled their way up until they were on their floor.

They got to their door, both a little breathless and sweaty. GoGo got the handle.

Honey felt a squeal leave her mouth. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my God!”

“Calm down!”

“Sorry… Ready?”

“Don’t make it sound like we are going to fight something in our apartment.” Honey Lemon giggled. “But, yeah.” And GoGo opened the door.

“I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> they are going to do the do, you guys ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) off-screen, but, u know theyre gonna do it anyways lol
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
